The present invention relates to an electric plate comprising a plate in connection with which there is arranged at least one electric resistor to which switching and control means are coupled for switching the electric resistor on an electric source and for adjusting its power.
It has been previously known different types of electric plates, in which the plates are formed with appropriate metal or alloy. A disadvantage in these electric plates is, that the plate surface is sensitive to humidity and, in general, substances normally used during preparing food. Without care and repeating cleansing the plate surface is susceptible to get rusty, corroded or is generally damaged.